Sam's Cookie Monster
by DxSLover4Eva
Summary: Sam is baking cookies for the Casper High Bake-sale. The problem is, there's a cookie-thief on the loose! Nope, it's not Jack, but you're close! Oneshot... DxS Fluffz! Please R&R, no flames plz.


Sam's Cookie Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom... The show belongs to Butch Hartman. I only own the story.**

(Hey peoplez! In the mood fer some Danneh n' Sam fluffz? Then you've come to the right place! This is just a little oneshot I wrote when I was bored... and after I was forced to watch Elmo with my little sister. Yep, that's where this idea popped into my head. Enjoy! Oh, and plz review! I really appreciate every review! But no flames, plz! :D)

Danny Fenton woke up from a short nap on his girlfriend's sofa one lazy afternoon, when he started to catch a whiff of a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. Atfirst, he wasn't quite sure exactly what the smell was. Danny continued to sniff the air, trying to identify the mysterious scent.

"Hmmm... I wonder. Sam? Where are you?" he called out as he walked towards the staircase leading downstairs. As he walked downstairs, the scent was caught by his senses again. Danny took it in, fully enjoying the "taste" of the smell.

As he reached the first floor of the mansion, Danny realized why the scent has come to taunt him again... Casper High Bake-sale Day! Slowly, he creeped towards the kitchen counter, where Sam stood with her "Kiss the Cook" apron. She was humming to a very farmiliar song on the radio. He listened closely to the song, trying to recognize it. The lyrics played

"It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose. Wherever it goes, I always know..."

'Bubbly!' Danny thought. Sam loved that song. It fit the two of them perfectly, too. She started to quietly sing along with the song, her voice sweetly harmonizing with the rhythm of it. 'Wow. I always knew Sam could sing, but... but not like _this_.'

Danny continued to be mezmorized by Sam's singing as he slowly creeped up closer to Sam, turning intangible in the process.

The raven-haired girl started to stir the cookie batter faster. So fast, that it flew in different directions, making a bit of a mess. Most of it spilled onto the counter-tops, but some ended up on her face. Her left cheek, to be exact.

Danny licked her lips, tempted, as he moved even closer. Slipping around the corner, he stole a cookie and ate it, leaving chocolate chip cookie crumbs all over the floor. Sam noticed them, and her suspisions arose. She looked around for anything and everything for a moment, then shrugged, convinced it was only in her head. Sam turned around, and went back to baking her legendary chocolate chip cookies.

Danny crept closer and closer to Sam with every second, and by the time she started humming again, he turned tangible again and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Sam felt someone grab her waist, and instincively shrieked. She looked over her shoulder to see none other than Danny Fenton. He was smiling at her slyly, almost staring.

"Danny? Are you... okay?" she asked her boyfriend, a concerned look on her face.

"Mhm." he nodded, then pulled Sam into a close embrace, causing her to smile at Danny's clumbsy cuteness. Then he slightly let go of Sam, and licked the cooie batter off of her cheek.

"Oh, you." she laughed playfully. "The apron says kiss the cook, not _lick_ the cook."

Danny just chuckled. Sam gave him a smirk, then was caught by his puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." she sighed, then dipped her finger in the batter, and put it infront of Danny's face. He smiled, and happily sucked the batter off.

"Yum!" he licked his lips.

"You're gross. You know that, right?"

Danny snickered at a disgusted Sam. "No... _This_ is gross." he told her, then licked her cheek again.

"Danny!" Sam scolded him. The boy just giggled. Sam quickly wiped her cheek to rid the slobber, while Danny loosened his grip on her and walked towards the cookies, trying to be stealthy.

"Don't you dare, Mister!" she yelled.

"Awe, c'mon Sammy! Pweaze?" he begged ever-so-cutely.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Baby?"

"No!"

"Oh, c'mon! Please?"

"No, Danny." she groaned, frustrated.

"Pweeaaase?" he whined.

"...No."

"Please!"

"Lemme think... NO!"

"Oh, pleaaase, Sammy baby, pleaaase!" Danny cried. Sam sighed, finally giving up.

"Fine." she said, obviously annoyed by Danny's constant pleading.

"Yay!" he yelled, then neared towards the newly-made batch of cookies.

"Eh eh!" she stopped him. "I'll choose for you. I can't have you picking up and putting back cookies with your dirty hands, now can I?" she giggled, and handed the boy a chocolate chip cookie.

Danny smiled at Sam with a sheepish grin, and ate the cookie, the chocolate bits smearing all over his mouth as he ate it. The chips were slightly melted, as they were recently out of the oven.

"Boys... the fastest way to their heart is through their stomach." Sam mumbled.

"Don't you know it!" Danny laughed after he swallowed the cookie.

"Danny, you really need to take smaller bites. What if you choked? Then I'd be forced to- mmph!" she was cut off by Danny, who then decided that the best way to shut her up was to share the chocolate on his mouth with her.

"Bark!" was heard from all the way up-stairs. When the two lovebirds seperated, they both sighed in unison.

"Lilith!"

"How does she know when she's all the way upstairs?" asked Sam.

"Easy..." Sam's grandma told them as she entered the kitchen on her skooter, somewhere from the other side of the house. "You two're quite loud when you're smoochin'."

(Did ya like it? Yes? No? Plz review!

Oh, and if ya have the time, could u plz tell me these in ur review?:

1. What was your favorite part?

2. Did the ending make you laugh or smile?

3. Should I write more fluffy oneshots like these?

Thanks fer ur input! *gives u hug*)


End file.
